Imperium IV - Imperial Battles
WARNING: IF YOU INTEND TO EDIT THE PAGE, WARN ME FIRST IN THE COMMENTS Imperium IV - Imperial Battles is the fourth title in the Imperium series, sequel to Celtic Kings: Rage of War (known in Italy and Spain as Imperium I - The Gallic War), Celtic Kings: The Punic Wars (known in Italy as Imperium II - The Punic wars or in Spain as Imperium - Conquest of Hispania) and '' Imperium III: Great Battles of Rome''. The game is suggested to be developed by Haemimont Games and published by FX Interactive. It gives the player playing access to 14 playable factions. Main menu *Tutorial *Campaigns (returned from the second chapter) *Great Battles *Conquest *Strategic battle (implementation from GBR Tactics) *Imperivm Tournament *Editor Major Improvements *New factions: Athens, Sparta, Macedon, Persia, India and China. *Old factions age going to be slightly modified, but will remain the same in general. **All Carthaginian units (except generals and elephants), +500 HP; **All basic archers, +5 attack and +5 defense; **Archer Woman, Triple Hit; *New units for all factions (except Germania); *New order at the Temple of Osiris: Testament of the Gods; it costs 2000 gold, requires Offering to Osiris, and when active, all heroes of level 12 or above gain a Golden Ankh (+500 health and +8 defense); *Soundtrack from historic thematic movies and games (Alexander, Gladiator, Europa Universalis, Rome Total War, Sparta etc.) may be included, recreating the specific atmosphere of the period. *Major factions will no longer have "generic" heroes. Minor ones are to keep them, but they will also have at least one historical personality. *Campaigns will most likely start with Philip's invasion in Thrace and Hellas and will end with Marcus Aurelius' Vindobonna campaign (approximately 350BC - 180AD) for maximum historical accuracy. There may be some additional battles before and after the selected period. *New formations and special abilities - pilum throw for most Roman infantry, syntagma (phalanx) for all phalangites, testudo for legionary infantry. Also cuneal formation (normal and reverse) is featured. Factions The factions confirmed in the game are 14. *Republican Rome *Imperial Rome *Gaul *Carthage *Hispania *Egypt *Britain *Germany *Athens *Sparta *Macedon *Persia *India *China Factions synopsis Republican Rome Imperial Rome Egypt Gaul Carthage Iberia Germany Britain Athens Macedon Sparta Persia India China Campaigns The Campaign mode covers the period from Philip's ascension (359BC) till Marcus Aurelius' death in Vindobonna (180AD). It also includes the campaigns from Imperium I and II. #Rage of Kings campaign #The throne of Dacia #The Eagle and the Dragon #Alexander the Great #A Prince on a mountain #The Persian Wars Great Battles #Hannibal at gates of Rome (216 BC) #Boarding on Africa (202 BC) #Viriatus dominates Hispania (146 BC) #The siege of Numantia (134 BC) #Egypt to arms (58 BC) #The battle of Gergovia (52 BC) #The siege on Alesia (52 BC) #Augustus on the Nile (31 BC) #Arminius, a rebel general (9 AD) #Boudica's rebellion (60 AD) #The conquest of Britannia (77 AD) #Marcus Aurelius on Germania (167 BC) #The Red Cliffs (208 AD) Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Sequel Category:Battle Category:History Category:Ancient Rome Category:PC games Category:Strategy Category:Conquest Category:Real time strategy Category:FX Interactive Category:Haemimont Games